On Stranger Tides
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Six mois se sont écoulés depuis leurs départs.Bella navigue entre deux eaux et est tourmantée par un vieux cauchemard.Elle aura besoin d'aide pour se remettre et cette aide viendra peut-être de gens dont elle avait oublier l'existence.
1. Come Back

**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie: **_Bonsoir tout le monde! Bon me revoilà encore avec une nouvelle fic! Je sais que j'en ais déjà deux en route ( Familia et Destinées entrelacées) et je n'ai pas l'intention de les abandonnées, mais je bloque sur la suite de Familia et Destinée ne m'inspire pas ces derniers jours. De plus, j'ai beaucoup de boulot pour les cours alors les majs sont plus espacées que jamais. Mais l'idée m'a trottée dans la tête toute la sainte journée et il fallait que je l'écrive. Pour l'instant je la publie dans la seule catégorie de Twilight car je ne sais pas si elle prendra réellement la route à laquelle je pense maintenant. Alors peut-être qu'elle se transformera en crossover dans les chapitres à venirs, peut-être que non lol Toujours est-il que je ne vous dit pas maintenant quel est l'autre thème du crossover quoi le premier paragraphe est un gros indice Xd lol Enfin, ce chapitre me plais beaucoup et j'espère écrire un bon truc lol Bon je vous laisse, j'entend d'ici Jérémy hurler contre moi pour ne pas avoir updater destinée lol Alors je me sauve ! XD lol Bonne nuit tout le monde (pcq'il est quand même 00h10 chez moi) et bonne lecture! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_On Stanger Tides  
_**

**_Chapitre Un : Come Back_**

Encore une fois, une millionième fois, je suis en plein cauchemar. Je suis sur un de ses vieux navires trois mats, avec de grandes voiles blanches. Je dois avoir 8 ou 9 ans. Je porte une de ces robes à la mode au XVIIe siècle de couleur bleue. Le vent est tombé, les voiles relâchées et un épais brouillard envahit trop rapidement les eaux calmes entourant le navire. Alors qu'une peur sourde s'immisce dans le cœur des marins en même temps que la brume sur l'eau, je vois à l'horizon un vaisseau plus noir que noir, aux voiles plus noires encore que les entrailles des enfers. Aucun doute possible, un vaisseau pirate! Soudain, alors que la seconde précédente notre navire était silencieux, tous les hommes s'activent et hurles et s'apprêtent à attaquer le navire noir. Moi je regarde mes mains et j'y trouve un étrange médaillon en or qui semble de provenance pirate. En fait, ce rêve je le fais depuis toujours. Sauf que depuis six mois déjà, il se modifie régulièrement. Parfois je vois mon ex petit-copain juste à côté de moi, parfois à la barre du vaisseau pirate. Parfois je vois son lutin de sœur qui me tiens la main ou me serre contre elle, je vois sa blonde de sœur immanquablement sur le navire noir. Parfois, avec le lutin, se trouve leur mère et leur père, toujours prêts à me protéger, m'accordant plus d'attention que mon propre père. Je vois ses frères fiers et souriants aux côtés de la blonde sur le bateau pirate, mais ils ne me font pas peur tous les trois. J'envie même la liberté qui semble être leur amie. Cette nuit, j'ai eu droit à mon petit lutin que j'aime tant me serrant dans ses bras et me promettant d'être bientôt à mes côtés. Et je me réveillais ensuite au son d'un coup de canon.

Je me suis donc éveillée en pleur comme trop souvent. Les voir, même en rêve, me torture douloureusement et qu'elle m'ait en plus dit qu'elle serait bientôt là me tue encore plus surement que le fait que mon imagination veut ma mort sur la conscience. Depuis six mois déjà, je ne suis qu'une loque humaine, depuis son, leur départ. Mon vampire de petit-ami m'a abandonné parce qu'il ne m'aimait soi-disant plus. Et il a amené avec lui le reste de ma raison de vivre, sa famille que je croyais être la mienne également. Enfin, je suppose que je n'étais qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autre. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, non seulement sa perte, mais celle de ma sœur trop protectrice, celle de mon grand nounours de frère, celle de mes deux meilleurs amis et celle de mes parents adoptifs. Carlisle et Esmée, et leur tendresse pour moi, me manquent. Ma sœur, mon Alice et ses folies shopping me manquent. Emmett, ses blagues vaseuses et ses accolades à vous briser les os et paradoxalement si tendres me manquent. Rose, ma meilleure amie, et ses faux regards de haine me manquent. Jasper, mon meilleur ami, et son silence réconfortant me manquent. Ma famille me manque. Et lui, je n'arrive toujours pas à dire son nom, je ne saurais dire s'il me manque. Depuis quelques jours, je suis en colère contre lui. Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir brisée, de m'avoir pris ma raison de vivre, de m'avoir malgré tout volé mon cœur et mon âme et, surtout, je m'en veux de l'aimer quand même.

Je sais que ce n'est pas en flânant ainsi dans mon lit que je pourrais me changer les idées, alors j'attrape quelques vêtements dans ma garde-robe et va prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Paradoxalement, je vais de jour en jour plus mal à l'intérieur, mais à l'extérieur, on dirait que je vais de mieux en mieux. Je souris, je rigole, je me suis créée un look moins garçon manqué, plus féminin. Tout pour faire plaisir à Charlie et aux autres. Sauf que ce n'est qu'une façade bien faible pour me cacher derrière. Enfin, je laisse couler l'eau brûlante sur ma peau pendant quelques minutes avant de me laver et de sortir. J'enfile mon skinny bleu électrique, ma camisole rose et un t-shirt Famous Stars and Straps blanc avec un cœur rapiécé par des épingles de suretés sur le devant et, calligraphié en rouge sur les omoplates, Tragically Romantic. J'adore ce t-shirt car il représente très bien comment je me sens. Une fois habillée, je ramène mes cheveux en arrière pour les attacher en queue de cheval. Un peu de far à paupière, un peu de fond de teint, un peu de gloss et me voilà prête. Je descends donc rapidement prendre une pomme pour déjeuner, j'enfile mes converses All Stars noires, attrape mon imperméable, mes clefs et sort en courant pour atteindre mon vieux camion sans trop être mouillée et tout cela sans accident. Et oui, figurez-vous que miss catastrophe est presque entièrement disparue ! Bon je ne me fais toujours pas assez confiance pour mettre des souliers à talons hauts, mais je suis presque certaine que je serais capable de m'en sortir, seulement je ne suis pas encore assez suicidaire pour tenter l'expérience.

Rapidement, j'arrive sur le parking du lycée. Forks étant une ville minuscule, cela ne me prend que cinq bonnes minutes pour la traversée. Le parking est tellement vide que je ne peux pas manquer la nouvelle voiture garée dans l'emplacement voisin du mien. En fait, une Porsche 911 turbo jaune canari ne se manque pas facilement dans la petite marée de voitures usagées et dans la grisaille de la ville. J'entends furtivement la voix de ma sœur, toute droite sortie de ma mémoire, piaillée gaiement en parlant de la 911 turbo de l'année qu'elle s'achèterait prochainement. C'était un mois avant leur départ. Mais je secoue la tête, ce ne peux pas être elle car cette voiture ne serait assurément pas seule. Une Vanquish noire, une Jeep Wrangler argentée et une BMW Z4 rouge serait aux alentours. Même à la limite une Volvo C30 grise pourrait aussi être là, mais non, la Porsche est toute seule. Je soupire de tristesse, reforge mon masque de joie et me dirige, sac sur l'épaule, vers le lycée.

Après les salutations habituelles avec Jessica, Mike, Angela et Ben, je me dirige vers mon cours de math. J'arrive devant ma classe en grimaçant car je hais profondément cette matière. Encore une fois mon esprit me joue des tours car je jurerai que je viens d'entendre le ricanement particulier d'Emmett. Pour ne pas avoir l'air plus folle que je ne le suis, j'entre en classe sans me retourner. Et encore une fois, je jurerai avoir entendu un soupir ne pouvant qu'appartenir à Emmett. Alors je ne résiste pas à la tentation et tourne la tête pour ne voir que le cadre de la porte. Je n'ai même pas eu conscience d'entré dans la classe. Je salue Max, mon voisin de pupitre qui ne c'est toujours pas désespéré à tenter de me faire comprendre les maths, en prenant place au miens et je ne tard pas à partir dans mes pensées. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi tant de souvenirs et de pensées pour eux aujourd'hui? À cause de mon rêve? Pourtant il n'y avait qu'Alice, mais elle m'a quand même dit qu'elle serait là bientôt. Enfin, c'est dans cet état d'esprit dérangé que je passe le cours de math, sans prendre de note, ainsi que le cours de littérature. D'ailleurs, entre mes deux cours, j'aurais jurée entendre le rire si cristallin et caractéristique de Rosalie. C'est en venant au constat que je suis folle que j'entre dans la cafétéria, prend un plateau où je pose une pomme, ce que l'on pourrait appeler une salade (quelques feuilles de laitue avec un peu de bacon, de fromage et de vinaigrette), une bouteille d'eau et une kit kat et me dirige vers ma table, leur table, où je mange tout les jours depuis six mois.

Je lève les yeux vers ma table et ce que je vois m'en fait échapper mon plateau. Le plus beau des sportifs et la plus belle des femmes blondes sont assis à ma table. Lui a son éternel sourire ravageur qui me fait immanquablement sourire et elle me regarde de son regard glacial que j'aime tant. Moi je dois sans doute avoir la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquiller, la peau blanche comme un mort et être totalement immobile mais je m'en fou. C'est comme si plus rien autour de moi n'existe. Tout est occulter par eux deux. Soudain, un besoin impérial de leur toucher me prend aux trippes, il FAUT que je m'assure qu'ils soient tout les deux bien là. J'ai BESOIN de sentir la froideur de leur peau sous mes doigts. Mon corps se met en marche de lui-même car mon cerveau est anesthésier. Il n'arrive pas à analyser le pourquoi et le comment, tout ce qu'il comprend c'est les images. J'avance doucement et me permet en même temps de les regarder attentivement. Lui porte un jeans blanc et un pull blanc avec ses All stars noires (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'en suis acheter) et elle porte un skinny noir, une chemise blanche et une longue veste de laine blanche qui lui arrête probablement aux genoux. Lui porte son bracelet de cuir et elle son médaillon en argent tous deux frappés des armoiries de leur famille. Ils sont tous deux semblables à la dernière image que j'ai d'eux. Ils sont encore plus beaux que dans mes souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas et je le vois, lui, se lever précipitamment et venir vers moi doucement. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui et il me regarde doucement, tendrement, et attend que je fasse le premier mouvement. Doucement, presque timidement, j'approche ma main de sa joue. Sous le regard froid de sa copine, que moi je sais bienveillant et touché, je pose ma main sur sa peau dure, douce et froide comme le marbre. Au moment où ma peau à touchée la sienne, une onde électrique a parcourue ma colonne vertébrale et m'a tirée de ma torpeur. Je lui saute dans les bras en hurlant un « Emmett! » bien sonore. Il me serre doucement dans ces bras, enfin doucement dans ses critères car il est sur le point de me briser les os, mais je ne me plains pas car j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je peux le sentir m'embrasser la tête en me murmurant doucement des « je suis désolé, petite sœur». Je le sens me balancer doucement de gauche à droite. Après quelques minutes, je ne saurais dire combien, Rosalie se lève et frappe doucement le bras de son mari avec un sourire en coin et lui dit : « Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour la serrer dans tes bras, mais là maintenant c'est à mon tour! ». Emmett me repose à terre avec un air totalement ahuri sur le visage. Apparemment Rosalie n'a pas vendu la mèche! Je rigole un peu devant son air et tend les bras vers Rosalie qui s'empresse de si enfouir et de me serrer contre elle quelques instants. Elle se sépare rapidement de moi, pose ses mains sur mes joues et fixe son regard au mien. Elle essuie doucement les larmes qui inondent mon visage et me parle finalement de sa voix si douce qu'elle n'adresse qu'a Emmett et moi.

- Arrête de pleurer ma belle! Dit-elle doucement. Nous sommes là et je te jure que nous ne nous sauverons plus! Plus jamais on ne nous séparera, je tuerais celui qui tentera de faire cela avant qu'il ne réussisse!  
- Oh, Rose! M'exclamais-je. Tu m'as tellement manquée! Je t'en supplie ne t'en va plus! Et toi non plus, Emmett!  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, petite sœur! Répond-t-il aussi doucement que Rosalie. Nous avons conscience que nous avons fait la plus grosse erreur de notre vie!

- Elle est plus grosse que toi, c'est dire! Le taquina Rosalie.

Je ne peux pas me retenir plus et replonge contre le corps froid et dure de ma meilleure amie et la sert contre moi. Là, maintenant je suis heureuse! Leurs taquineries d'amoureux m'avaient manqués. Comme tous ce qui viens d'eux d'ailleurs. Soudain, la cloche annonçant le début des cours, sonne et viens briser mon rêve. La panique monte en moi, j'ai vraiment trop peur de les voir disparaître encore, alors j'attrape Rosalie par la taille et je me dirige vers mon casier où je prends mon manteau et l'enfile. Je repasse un bras autour de la taille de Rose et elle passe le sien autour de ma taille et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Emmett a plaqué un sourire fier sur son visage et il semble rayonner, tout comme Rose et probablement comme moi. Je remarque vaguement que la Porsche n'est plus la, mais je ne m'en occupe pas plus. Je nous dirige vers mon camion. Une fois arrivés, Emmett grimpe d'un bond dans la boîte arrière, Rosalie à la place passager et moi au volent. Je démarre autant en trompe que me le permet mon vieux véhicule et roule vers chez moi. Je sais que Charlie ne rentrera probablement pas de la nuit ayant beaucoup de boulot au poste, alors nous aurons tout le loisir pour discuter. Le voyage se fait dans un silence confortable et doux comme je n'en avait plus connue depuis longtemps. À ce moment là, je comprends que je me fou royalement qu'il revienne où non du moment que Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper je l'espérais, étaient avec moi. C'est avec un immense sourire que je me stationne, dans l'entré de la maison de Charlie, aux côtés d'une magnifique Porsche jaune.


	2. Remember who i really am

_**La chronique de Lily :** Hello tout le monde! alors je ne vous ai pas trop manquer? Voici donc le chapitre deux de On Stranger Tides. J'ai enfin réussi à le terminer. Entre le boulot, la fac et la lecture scolaire ( un tas de truc plus ou moins barbant du moyen âge français), je n'ai pas énormément de temps à moi. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me pardonnez de ne pas poster plus souvent! Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt! Enjoy and review! _

* * *

**_On Strager Tides_**

**_  
Chapitre Deux : Remember who i really am_**

Je suis tellement excitée en voyant la Porsche que je me projette littéralement à l'extérieur de mon camion sans couper le contact et sans me soucier que Rosalie et Emmett me suivent puisque je suis certaine qu'ils le feront. J'entends Emmett éclater de rire au moment où je manque de m'écraser la pomme contre les marches du porche. Je me relève en lui envoyant un regard noir et me précipite vers la porte d'entré. Je l'ouvre si violement qu'elle va frapper contre le mur, mais je n'en prends pas garde et cours vers le salon. Encore une fois, je me fige sur le seuil en les voyants. Ma sœur toujours aussi rayonnante, souriante et sautillante. Ses cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens et son corps frêle m'ont tant manqués! Je tourne mon regard vers sa droite et je vois mon cowboy entrain de se marrer. Son rire clair et riche m'enveloppe et plus rien n'existe sinon le son de se rire, la blondeur de ses cheveux, ses prunelles dorées et son sourire charmeur. Décidant de jouer un peu, je fais mine de me vexer de ses rires et me précipite dans les bras d'Alice sans même lui accorder un regard. Il arrête de rire sans pour autant se départir de son immense sourire alors qu'Alice et Emmett affichent un air surpris de me voir l'ignorer ainsi. Rose, elle, tente de refluer son envie de rire. Alice se secoue et me serre dans ses bras protecteurs. Elle rigole un peu et me parle.

- Ma Bella! S'exclame-t-elle de sa voix de flûte. Tu m'as tellement manquée! Je suis si désolée!  
- Ça va, Alice! Lui répondis-je en souriant. Ça va aller maintenant que vous êtes là tous les quatre. C'est ça l'important, le passé est déjà loin derrière!  
- Que ferions-nous sans toi, ma petite sœur chérie? S'exclama-t-elle théâtralement.  
- Ce que vous avez fait ces six derniers moi? Répondis-je innocemment.  
- C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose si ce n'est s'inquiéter pour toi et déprimer! Répondis tristement Alice.  
- Alors, pour répondre à ta question, je vous suis indispensable! Dis-je en rigolant. Et vous m'êtes indispensable alors je vous interdis bien de me laisser de nouveau c'est bien clair! Ajoutais-je le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Promis! Répondit Alice joyeusement. Je vois que tu as un nouveau look ma Bella! C'est pas mal du tout !  
- Oui et je l'aime comme ça mon look, alors interdiction de le changer okay! Répondis-je à ma sœur en riant.  
- Bon j'en ai assez qu'on m'ignore! S'exclama Jasper, faussement vexé.  
- Comme si tu n'y étais pas habitué, Cowboy! Lui répondis-je.

Le silence se fit instantanément. J'étais très impressionnée et touchée que mes deux meilleurs amis aient réussis à ne rien dires à personne. Rosalie était à la limite de la crise de fou rire et Jasper et moi n'étions pas loin. Cowboy était le surnom que j'utilisais toujours, en privé, pour Jasper. Son petit accent du sud et sa démarche décontracté m'envoyais toujours comme référence un de ses cowboys du far ouest comme Lucky Luke (je lui ai même offert une figurine de Jolly Jumper une fois et Rose avait rit pendant quinze minutes non-stop). La première fois que je l'ai appelé ainsi, Rosalie a instantanément éclatée de rire et lui n'a rien dit. Moi j'ai souris et lui ai assuré qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il c'est vite fait à l'idée et c'est mis en tête de me trouver un surnom. Je venais d'appelé Rosalie pour la première fois Barbie, ce qui l'avait fait encore plus rire, quand il m'appela muse. Il disait en rigolant que j'étais sa muse, que j'étais la seule qui lui donnais l'inspiration pour jouer de la guitare (cowboy jusqu'aux bouts des ongles!). Même s'il disait cela à la blague, j'ai toujours sentis que c'était une part de vérité et cela me faisait d'autant plus plaisir.

Le silence durait depuis un petit moment quand Rosalie éclata finalement de rire, ce qui choqua encore plus Alice et Emmett, non habitués à des éclats de rires sincères et joyeux venant d'elle. C'est à leurs airs que Jasper et moi craquons et rejoignons Rose dans l'hilarité. J'avoue que pour une fille qui était sensé me détester et un gars qui était sensé avoir de la difficulté à ne pas me tuer, ils avaient bien cachés leurs jeux. Après quelques minutes de rires interminables, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ris ainsi, je finis par reprendre mon calme suivit de Jasper et Rosalie. Inutile de vous dire qu'Alice et Emmett sont totalement choqués. Cependant, Alice se reprend et pose la question existentielle.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? Demanda-t-elle, éberluée.  
- C'était juste une crise de fou rire entre amis? Lançais-je innocemment.  
- Ouais, c'est ça et moi je suis Napoléon Bonaparte! répondit Emmett  
- Ah, bien je ne savais pas que j'étais mariée à Napoléon, enfin c'est bon à savoir ! Répondit Rosalie en rigolant. Mais, sérieusement, c'est vraiment ce qui c'est produit, un fou rire entre amis! Par contre, si vous demandez depuis quand nous sommes amis, là vous aurez la réponse que vous voulez!  
- Justement! Répondit vivement Alice. C'est ce qu'on veut savoir!  
- Il fallait juste demander! Rigola Jasper.  
- Bon faudrait peut-être leur expliquer avant qu'ils ne piquent une crise! Dis-je. C'est pas que je crains pour ma sécurité, mais je préfère quand même éviter ! ajoutais-je en rigolant.  
- Bon alors? On attend! S'exclama Emmett.  
- C'est bon, je vous explique. Dis-je. Toutes les fois où vous deux partiez en chasse avec _lui_ et que je demeurais à la Villa, je passais mon temps à discuter avec Jasper et Rosalie. Il y a longtemps que Rosalie et moi avons fait la paix. Alors que vous deux vous deveniez ma grande sœur et mon grand frère, ils devenaient mes deux meilleurs amis.  
- Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit? Demanda Alice  
- On ne sait pas vraiment, répondit Jasper, mais on aimait bien nos petits moments rien que tout les trois.  
- Je suppose que c'était notre petit secret à tous les trois! Ajouta Rosalie.  
- Toujours est-il que je suis toujours autant impressionnée que personne n'ai rien su! Ajoutais-je. Il aurait très bien pu le lire dans vos têtes!  
- Ça plus que tout nous refusions qu'il ne l'apprenne! Répondit Rosalie, en colère. Il aurait été capable de nous engueuler comme du poisson pourris pour avoir été tes amis et il aurait très bien put nous ordonner de ne plus penser à toi! Entre nous cela aurait été impossible mais imaginons le bordel que cela aurait donné!  
- J'approuve! Ajouta Jasper. Il était hors de question qu'il vienne gâcher ce qui restait d'heureux dans nos vies. Depuis le temps, nous avons développés quelques parades contre son pouvoir.  
- Tant mieux alors! Répondis-je. Mais je vais vous dire sincèrement une chance que j'avais ces souvenirs dans ma tête et dans mon cœur car il a réussit à me faire douter!  
- Douter de quoi? Demanda Rosalie sentant clairement qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse.  
- De tout. Répondis-je. De vous, de votre existence, de votre passage dans ma vie, de vraiment tout. La dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite c'est « Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, comme si nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.». J'ai tellement eu peur de vous oublier tous les quatre que je ne doutais jamais très longtemps. À chaque fois que le doute me prenait, je fermais les yeux et je me concentrais sur le sourire de Jasper, le regard glacial de Rosalie, la voix de flûte d'Alice et le rire fort d'Emmett et doucement le doute partait. Sans vous quatre, même à distance, je n'aurais pas survécu. Même votre présence dans mes cauchemars m'aidait à me souvenir de vous. Je me répétais que je ne pouvais pas avoir inventés des êtres aussi beaux que vous, vous étiez trop réels pour être une invention de mon esprit. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mes cauchemars…D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai su que vous reveniez. La Alice de mon rêve me serrait dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle serait bientôt près de moi.  
- Ça c'est étrange! Répondit doucement Alice. Normalement c'est moi qui vois l'avenir! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant!  
- En fait, répondis-je pensive, les trucs du genre ne datent pas d'hier. J'ai toujours eu un instinct très développé, eut quelques prémonitions oniriques, quelques impressions de déjà-vu si intense qu'elles m'ont sauvées la vie la plus part du temps.  
- Tu as peut-être un bon instinct, dit Emmett en rigolant, mais ton instinct de survie est nul miss catastrophe!  
- Si tu fais référence à votre nature, répondis-je avec un sourire, j'ai toujours su que je n'avais rien à craindre de vous, du moins physiquement. J'ai plus ou moins toujours sus que je souffrirais émotionnellement à cause de vous, mais j'ai tenté de toutes mes forces d'en faire abstraction jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Mais bon, je suis contente que vous soyez là, vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'aider avec mes cauchemars.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial? Demanda Rosalie  
- En fait, répondis-je absente, je fais le même rêve depuis que je suis toute petite. Enfin, le même jusqu'à il y a six mois. Le soir où vous êtes partis, Esmée est venue dans mon rêve pour m'embrasser et me dire au revoir. Carlisle l'attendait en retrait. Depuis, il y a toujours au moins l'un d'entre vous qui me visite dans mes rêves.

Et ils me posèrent des tonnes de questions. Et je leur raconte la trame originale de mon cauchemar, le vaisseau pirate, moi qui suis toute petite, les gens autours de moi, les habits, la brume, la peur, tout ce qui me reste toujours imprimer dans la tête et le cœur à mon réveil. Je leur donne des exemples de leurs apparitions, Rosalie en pirate, Alice, Esmée et Carlisle qui me protègent, Emmett et Jasper le plus souvent avec Rosalie et lui qui est ici et là suivant ses humeurs. Je leur parle de la forte impression de déjà-vu, d'avoir déjà vécu pareil scène, qui m'étourdi à chaque réveil.

Après mon récit, ils sont tous songeurs. Je les laisse quelques instants, histoire d'aller me chercher un truc à grignoter et quand je reviens, je retrouve des statues de marbres. Je ne me ferais jamais à leur totale immobilité. Alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semble s'être rendu compte que j'étais de retour, j'aperçois, dans éclat de lumière, la brillance d'un médaillon doré autour du cou de Jasper. Je me sens immédiatement attirée par l'objet et je m'approche donc de mon meilleur ami. Je sais qu'ils ont perçus mes mouvements, mais je demeure sourde à leurs appels. Une fois face à Jasper, je pose une main sur son torse et l'autre dans son cou pour saisir la petite chaîne en or. Doucement, presque avec peur, je descends ma main et fait surgir le médaillon de derrière la chemise de mon cowboy. Au bout de la chaîne, dans ma main, se trouve une pièce d'or pure, assurément de provenance Inca. Je passe doucement mon pouce sur le crâne au centre et des images défilent devant mes yeux. Des images liées à mes rêves qui sont en fait des souvenirs refoulés. Je reconnais la Perle Noire, le Hollandais Volant, Davis Jones, Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Pintel et Ragetti, monsieur Gibbs. Je revois Port Royal et James Norrington dans son uniforme de commodore. Je revois mon père, le gouverneur Swann. Je revis les aventures que j'ai vécues en mer. Je revois les limbes de Jones, je revois Sao Feng et tous les seigneurs pirates. Je revois l'île des naufragés et le conseil où j'ai été élu roi de la confrérie des seigneurs pirates à peine quelques heures après avoir été nommée capitaine. Je nous revois, Will et moi, tentant de s'aimer malgré les embûches, les traitrises et mutineries. Mais surtout, surtout, je me revois moi, Elizabeth Isabella Swann, pirate et noble demoiselle.

Soudainement, je reviens au présent et je me rends compte que je serre convulsivement la pièce du trésor de Cortez dans ma main, les larmes me coulent sur le visage librement et Jasper me tien étroitement contre son torse. Alice et Rosalie sont derrières Jasper et sont toutes deux penchées vers moi. Emmett est derrière moi et je sens sa main dans mon dos. Je calme ma respiration et me redresse finalement un peu, tout en restant contre le torse réconfortant de Jasper. Voyant que je suis de retour parmi eux, ils poussent tous les quatre un soupir de soulagement et Rosalie prend la parole.

- Bella ma chérie! Dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur ma joue. Que c'est-il passé!  
- Tu nous as fait une de ces frousses! Ajouta doucement Emmett.  
- Jasper, dis-je, tu veux bien me donner ce médaillon, je doute que tu saches ce qu'il signifie et jusqu'à ce que j'ai tiré cette histoire au clair, cela ne sert à rien de te damné doublement.  
- Je veux bien, dit-il en me le tendant, mais explique-nous ce qui ce passe, Bella!  
- Je voudrais en discuter avec Carlisle. Dis-je en passant le médaillon à mon cou et en sentant instantanément son effet. Je vous raconterais tout en même temps.  
- Alors, répondit Alice, allons à la villa, mais Bella…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en me doutant de la réponse.  
- _Il_ sera là…répondit-elle précautionneusement.  
- Edward? Répondis-je en les surprenants. J'ai autre chose à gérer de plus important que lui, alors sa va aller!

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me lève et me dirige vers l'entré, enfile chaussures et veste et sort. Je rigole un peu car j'ai le temps d'atteindre la Porsche avant qu'ils ne se décident à me suivre. Arrivés à quelques mètres de moi, ils se stop complètement et me dévisages, effrayés. Je reste quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel et de constater que je suis dans un rayon de lumière lunaire.


	3. My old friend the curse

_**La Chronique de Lily :** Mile milions de mile sabors ! Bonsoir tout le monde! Bon, pardonnez mon langage de marin d'eau douce et mes références du capitaine Hadock mais la soirée est avancée et je suis crevée lol ! Alors voici le chapitre trois de Stranger Tides et je suis pas peu fière de mon chapitre! Je crois que mes connaissances de pirates de caraïbes prouvent que j'ai vue le filme quelques fois ( c'est un euphémiste hein) puisque je n'ai pas ouvert une seule page internet pour pdc! loll Enfin j'attends vos commentaires :P a+ tout le monde! Yoho! Yoho! A pirate's life for me! Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**_On Stranger Tides  
_****_  
_****_  
Chapitre Trois : My old friend the curse!_**

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me lève et me dirige vers l'entré, enfile chaussures et veste et sort. Je rigole un peu car j'ai le temps d'atteindre la Porsche avant qu'ils ne se décident à me suivre. Arrivés à quelques mètres de moi, ils se stop complètement et me dévisages, effrayés. Je reste quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel et de constater que je suis dans un rayon de lumière lunaire. Je roule des yeux en reculant d'un pas. J'avais oublié momentanément l'effet de la malédiction. Voyant qu'ils sont encore en mode statue, je leur adresse la parole.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais on devrait y aller. Dis-je, un brin énervée.  
- Be…Bella…bégaya Emmett. Tu…peux nous expliquer?  
- Pour l'instant, répondit-je, exaspérée, je vais simplement vous dire que vous demeurez plus dangereux que moi, alors on lève le camp oui ou merde?

Devant mon énervement, ils se bougent finalement et on monte dans la Porsche. Durant tout le chemin, le silence règne dans l'habitacle et j'essaie d'évité la lune pour ne pas le donner la trouille encore plus. Alors qu'Alice stationne la voiture devant le porche de la villa, j'éclate de rire. Pour moi, la situation est vraiment hilarante. Voir des vampires avoir peur de moi, Bella Swann? C'est vraiment très drôle. Bon, okay, pour l'instant je suis maudite et je me transforme en squelette sous le clair de lune, mais ils demeurent tous plus dangereux que moi. Ils ne peuvent seulement pas me tuer! Mes quatre amis me regardent les yeux ronds, mais je leur fait comprendre que ce n'est rien et que je leur expliquerais plu tard et je me retourne vers la villa.

Une fois devant la porte, j'hésite quelques secondes, car après tout Edward est à l'intérieur. Mais j'ai trop besoin de l'avis de Carlisle pour le fuir. De plus, l'image de Will trotte dans un coin de ma tête. Je pose donc la main sur la poigner, pousse la porte et entre dans la maison. Le grand salon blanc est pareil à mon souvenir et je soupire d'aise d'y être de nouveau. Je me suis toujours sentie chez moi dans cette maison, entourée de cette famille que je considère toujours comme la mienne. Alors que le salon était vide quand j'y suis entré, j'entends faiblement les pas de trois vampires. Cette malédiction à de bons côtés finalement, je comprends pourquoi elle intéressant Jack à ce point. Au moment où Carlisle, Esmée et Edward entre dans la pièce, je peux me régaler de leurs airs surpris. Surpris de me voir ici, et surtout, surpris de ne pas entendre mon cœur. Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres pour se transformer en vrai sourire quand Esmée vient me prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle m'avait manqué! Lorsqu'elle me lâche, Carlisle s'approche et me sert également dans ses bras. Seul Edward demeure en retrait. Je prends une inspiration, devenue inutile, et me tourne vers lui.

- Bonsoir, Edward. Dis-je doucement.  
- Bella…répondit-il douloureusement.  
- S'il te plait, dis-je, ne me fait pas cet air douloureux. Nous aurons à parler, mais j'ai des trucs plus importants à réglé et j'aurais besoin de votre aide à tous.  
- Bella, que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Carlisle.  
- Oui, Bella, ajouta Emmett. S'il te plait, explique-nous.

Je demeure silencieuse un instant en m'asseyant au centre du sofa. Je passe de doigt en doigt la pièce d'or. Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres quand je revois brièvement Jack faire de même il y a si longtemps. J'arrête finalement la pièce, la lève bien haut pour qu'ils la voient tous et tout en gardant mon regard sur l'objet doré, je leur parle.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait la moindre idée de ce qu'est cette pièce? Dis-je. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connait sa provenance.  
- J'ai déjà vu une telle pièce à quelque part. répondit Carlisle, hésitant. Seulement je ne me souviens plus où et c'est étrange.  
- Pas étrange, seulement normal. Dis-je. Il s'agit de vos souvenirs mortels Carlisle.  
- Comment sais-tu cela? Demanda-t-il, surpris.  
- Parce qu'il s'agit de l'une des pièces du trésor maudit de Cortés. Répondis-je. Le coffre se trouve sur une île des caraïbes que l'on ne peut trouver que si on sait où elle est et cette île ce nomme Isla de la muerta, _l'ile de la mort. _Comme ce trésor a refait surface à l'époque de votre enfance, voir du début de votre adolescence, vous en avez probablement entendu parler. En fait, en Espagne et aux alentours, tout le monde connaissait la légende du trésor maudit de Cortés.  
- Oui, bien sûr! S'exclama Carlisle. Quand j'étais gamin, j'étais fasciné par les pirates des caraïbes.  
- Vraiment? M'exclamais-je avec un sourire. Est-ce qu'il y en avait en particulier que vous préfériez?  
- Sans conteste, j'étais un fan de Jack Sparrow. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow! M'exclamais-je à sa suite en riant. Il aurait aimé savoir qu'il avait un fan! Alors vous devez connaître la malédiction puisqu'elle était liée de proche à Jack.  
- Les incas avaient maudit cet or pour punir Cortés et ses hommes. Dit-il en réfléchissant. Le conquistador et ses hommes ont peu à peu été incapables d'étancher leur soif, de calmer leur faim, d'assouvir leurs désirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rapatrient toutes les pièces dans un coffre et les abandonnes sur une île que personne ne trouvera.  
- Vous oubliez de dire, ajoutais-je sombrement, que lorsqu'ils étaient éclairés par les rayons de la lune ils se transformaient en squelettes et qu'ils étaient devenus immortels.  
- C'est vrai. Dit-il sans remarquer l'air horrifier d'Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Quelques années plus tard, la légende refaisait surface avec un équipage maudit sur un bateau pirate maudit.  
- Il s'agissait de la Perle noire menée par le capitaine Barbossa. Dis-je.

- Oui c'est ça. Répondit Carlisle. Mais quel est le rapport avec nous aujourd'hui.  
- Le rapport? Dis-je. Quelqu'un a de nouveau trouver le trésor et d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai l'une de ses pièces entre les mains. Quelqu'un a fait en sorte de réveiller de vieilles puissances et de vieilles connaissances qui sont disparus depuis des siècles. Le fait que ce sois moi qui est une pièce n'est pas non plus un hasard.  
- Je ne comprends pas tout, Bella. Dit Carlisle. Et je ne suis pas le seul…  
- Alors, dis-je en soupirant, laissez moi vous raconter ma véritable histoire. Tout d'abord, je me présente réellement. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Isabella Swann et je suis née en 1635, du moins la première fois. Je suis d'origine anglaise et mon père à été gouverneur à Port Royal dans les caraïbes. La première fois que j'ai vue une de ces pièces j'avais huit ans et nous venions de repêcher un garçon de mon âge du naufrage de son navire qui l'amenait, comme nous, à Port Royal. Pour lui éviter des ennuis, j'ai pris son médaillon et l'ai gardé en sureté. Quinze ans plus tard, des pirates m'ont enlevée pour avoir le dit médaillon. Ils m'ont amenés à leur capitaine, ce cher Hector Barbossa qui menait la redoutable Perle noire. Dans les mois et les années qui ont suivis, j'ai rencontré Jack Sparrow, Davis Jones et le Hollandais Volant, j'ai été sur la isla de la muerta, été confondu avec la déesse Calypso, été nommée capitaine de la flotte du très crains Sao Feng puis nommée roi de la confrérie des seigneurs pirates pour mené mon armé à la guerre contre lord Cutler Becket et la compagnie des indes orientales. Pendant un combat, sur le hollandais, je me suis mariée à William Turner, le jeune homme que nous avions sauvés quinze ans plus tôt. Tout ça pour dire que j'aurais, si j'avais vécu toute ces années entre ma naissance et maintenant, cinq ans de plus que Carlisle.

- Okay, répondit Carlisle septique, si tu as vraiment vécu à cette époque tu sais sans doute ce que devait posséder les seigneurs pirates de la confrérie et savoir comment ils étaient.  
- Bien sûr! Répondis-je. Il y avait 9 seigneurs pirates dont Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa et Sao Feng. Chaque seigneur pirate avait une pièce d'argent et c'est cette pièce qui leur permettait de s'exprimer au tribunal. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas de pièce d'argent. Puisque tout bon pirate est presque toujours fauché, les premiers membres de la confrérie on prit ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, mais le titre « les neufs pièces de tout ce qu'on a sous la main » ne faisait pas très pirate alors ils ont opté pour les pièces d'argents. Le roi était élu par vote populaire et avant moi il n'y en avait jamais eu puisque chacun votait pour sois. Pour moi, ce fut une courtoisie de Jack. Oh et il ne faut pas oublier le capitaine Teague Sparrow qui était le gardien du code des pirates écrit par Morgan et Bartholomé et le père de Jack.  
- C'est bon, dit-il, je suppose que tu dis vrai puisqu'il y a des informations que j'ai apprises à l'époque qui ont été oubliées depuis longtemps. Que va-t-il ce passer maintenant?  
- Je suppose, dis-je après un temps de réflexion, que je devrais retourner à Port Royal dans un premier temps, mais j'ai peur de voir ce que cette pièce a ramenée avec elle. Je ne voudrais pas voir débarquer Jones et son Kraken. Par contre, je ne serais pas contre retrouver Jack, Will, Barbossa et la Perle.  
- Et moi je suppose qu'on viendra tous avec toi! Répondit Alice. Tu es notre sœur et tu as besoin de ta famille. Peu importe que tu ais été pirate et peu importe que tu ne nous ais rien dit parce qu'il est facile de comprendre pourquoi, mais une fois à Port Royal on fait quoi?  
- Le hollandais…murmurais-je.  
- Le quoi? Demanda Emmett.  
- Le Hollandais doit avoir un capitaine, voué au navire, voué à l'équipage! M'écriais-je. Quand Jack a pris la main de Will pour transpercer le cœur de Jones pour ramener Will à la vie c'est ce que les membres d'équipages ont entonnés. L'équipage du Hollandais et leur capitaine est immortel. Alors Will doit être toujours vivant! Lui pourra nous aider! Ou à tout le moins nous amener à la isla de la muerta!  
- Alors qu'attendons-nous? S'écria Alice en sautillant vers un téléphone pour nous prendre des places pour le prochain vol a destination des caraïbes.

La soirée passe rapidement. J'ai longuement discuté de mon ancienne vie et raconter les anecdotes qui ont peuplées ma vie aux côtés du capitaine Jack Sparrow. Alice voltigea toute la soirée à l'étage pour faire les valises de tout le monde. Elle alla même faire la mienne qu'elle compléta avec des vêtements à elle et a Rosalie qu'elle ajusta. Maintenant immortelle, je me rends compte que la nuit est déjà passé qu'au moment où nous devons partir pour Seattle et prendre l'avion. Même si je suis soulagée d'avoir ma famille avec moi, j'appréhende fortement mon retour à Port Royal et les retrouvailles avec Will. Je sens également que cette aventure ne sera pas de tout repos et que ce cher Jack ne sera pas étranger à cela…


	4. Green lightning

_**La Chronique de Lily : **Hello, Hello! Voici le chapitre quatre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite mais p-t bientôt XD Bonne lecture!! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_On Stranger Tides_**

**_  
Chapitre quatre : Green lightning_**

Alors que nous nous posons à Port Royal, cela me fait drôle de penser qu'il y ait un aéroport, Alice me sort de ma torpeur. J'ai passé le vol dans un état de semi sommeil à revoir mes souvenirs. Une fois les bagages récupérés, nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur. Immédiatement les portes passées, l'air chaud des caraïbes nous caresse le visage et un sourire éclaire mon visage. Cependant, l'odeur de l'océan ne se rend pas jusqu'à nous alors je devine que la ville c'est énormément agrandie. Carlisle, qui c'était absenté quelques minutes, reviens avec les clefs de deux voitures. Une Mercedes noire pour lui, Esmée et Edward, et une Jeep Wrangler pour Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et moi. Je prends le volant de la Jeep et me dirige vers le vieux Port Royal. Plus les kilomètres passes, plus l'océan ce rapproche. La ville avait été agrandie en direction des terres alors nous surplombions l'océan et le Port Royal que j'ai connue. Confiante et souriante, je suis les pancartes qui annoncent l'Auberge du Gouverneur et nous arrivons rapidement devant les grilles d'une immense demeure. Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres lorsque je sors de la voiture pour admirer le manoir. Alice, qui remarque mon air triste, me demande ce que j'ai.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose vraiment! Dis-je doucement. Simplement, nous sommes au manoir Swann. C'est ici que j'ai passé mon adolescence à l'époque.  
- Oh ! répondit-elle. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de souvenirs!  
- Ouais, répondis-je doucement, des bons et des mauvais, mais ce n'est pas grave! Entrons!

Tout le monde me suit et nous entrons dans l'auberge. Le hall d'entré n'a pas changer, pas du tout. Le lustre de cristal est toujours aussi beau et les tableaux semblent toujours aussi éclatants. L'imposant escalier de marbre qui mène au deuxième est toujours recouvert de cette moquette rouge vin. Quelques lumières électriques ont été rajoutés, évidement, mais de manière subtile afin de ne pas gâcher le décor. Rapidement, nous sommes accueillis par un majordome en habit d'époque. Je rigole doucement en me disant qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Nigel, le majordome à notre service à l'époque. Il nous mène à la réception alors que deux femmes de chambres, toujours en vêtements d'époque, s'occupent de nos valises. La dite réception ce trouve à être dans le bureau de mon père qui est, lui aussi, presque pareil à celui que j'ai connu. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons cinq chambres et nous nous dirigeons vers l'étage, précédé de Nigel junior. Il passe quelques portes et s'arrête en plein devant celle que je voulais. Je déclare donc en riant que c'est la mienne. Alors que Nigel ne comprend pas la blague, les autres me font un sourire. Je les quitte donc quelques instants pour visité ma chambre.

Rien ne semble avoir changé. Le soleil entre par la grande porte vitrée et éclaire toute la pièce. Ma coiffeuse est toujours au même endroit, mon lit a baldaquin est toujours le même, mon bureau est là lui aussi. La moquette a été changée mais c'est la même couleur et le même motif carrelé. Je suis plantée au centre de la pièce depuis quinze bonnes minutes quand les Cullen me rejoignent. C'est troublé que je leur parle.

- C'est vraiment troublant, dis-je, d'être dans cette pièce plus de trois siècles plus tard et que rien n'ais changé!  
- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, Bells! Répondit Emmett.  
- Oh, sa va aller! Dis-je en souriant. Il faut juste que je m'y fasse. Mais c'est encourageant pour nous que rien ai changé, puisque cela signifie que personne ne doit avoir trouvé le coffre et donc indiquerait que Will serait toujours vivant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce coffre? Demanda Alice, toujours aussi curieuse.  
- À la base, dis-je, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant était Davis Jones. Par amour pour une femme, il c'est littéralement arracher le cœur et l'as mis dans un coffre pour qu'il n'appartienne à personne d'autre qu'à elle, seulement, quand il a enfin put mettre un pied a terre, elle était partie. Jones a donc maudit le coffre et son contenu. Celui qui poignarderais le cœur tuerait non seulement Jones, mais prendrais également sa place sur le Hollandais Volant. Pendant la guerre où j'étais à la tête des pirates, Jones a tué Will. Par je ne sais quel moyen, Jack avait finalement réussi à sortir le cœur de Jones de la boite et, alors qu'il allait le poignarder, il a vu Will se faire tuer. Je pensais que Jack poignarderait le cœur, mais il a prouvé qu'il était quelqu'un de bien puisqu'il a mit le poignard dans la main de Will et a forcer ce dernier à poignarder le cœur. Jones est mort et Will a pris sa place. Le hollandais doit avoir un capitaine, voué au navire, voué à l'équipage. Le cœur de Will a pris la place de celui de Jones et il m'a donné le coffre. Il n'y a que moi qui sais où est le coffre et s'il y est encore, Will est toujours vivant et entendra notre appel.  
- Alors, dit Alice, il est ou ce coffre?  
- Ferme les yeux et écoute. Dis-je.

Le silence revient et je les vois tous fermer les yeux comme moi. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence règne toujours dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit briser par un léger boum boum. De surprise, les autres ouvrent les yeux. Moi je me laisse guider par le son du battement même si je sais très bien où ce trouve le coffre. Arrivé à ma penderie, j'ouvre les portes et passe mes mains sur le plancher de bois à la recherche de la petite aspérité qui permet d'ouvrir le battant. Si mon cœur battait encore, il battrait la chamade en se moment. Dès l'instant où je mettrais la main dessus, toute cette histoire prendra la teinte de la réalité la plus complète. Je trouve finalement le trou et tire pour ouvrir la trappe qui s'ouvre dans un grincement. Et là, sous mes yeux, ce trouve le coffre couvert de poussière, la clef à ses côtés. Je les sorts précautionneusement de là et les dépoussières rapidement. Un silence quasi religieux englobe la pièce quand je pose le coffre sur mon bureau de travail. Maintenant, le battement du cœur est parfaitement audible. La main tremblante, j'insert la clef dans la serrure et le loquet se déverrouille. J'ouvre le battant et nous pouvons tous apercevoir le cœur palpitant de Will.

- C'est la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai vue de toute ma vie! S'exclame Emmett en riant.  
- Personnellement j'ai vue tellement de trucs bizarres, répondis-je en riant, Jones et son visage tentaculaire, des squelettes maudits, des vampires, des loups-garous, un cœur qui bat dans une boite…Plus grand-chose ne me surprend!  
- Vue comme ça! Rigola-t-il. Comment on fait pour appeler ton ami maintenant? Ajouta-t-il.  
- Il doit déjà être au courant que le coffre à été ouvert. Dis-je. Son cœur n'est peut-être plus dans sa poitrine mais il y demeure lié. Il suivra le chemin que son cœur lui indique. Il devrait être ici pendant la nuit. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.  
- Si on allait se balader dans le vieux Port Royal alors? S'exclama Alice.  
- Je te rappelle qu'il fait beau soleil dehors, Alice! S'exclama Jasper.  
- Oh, j'avais oublié! Répondit-elle  
- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en souriant, je vous amène dans une crique que personne ne connaissait à l'époque et qui doit être devenue inaccessible pour les mortels.  
- On te suit alors! Clama joyeusement Alice.

Chacun part mettre son maillot de bain et on se rejoint quelques minutes plus tard dans le jardin arrière du manoir. Je les guides vers le rebord de la falaise où il y avait jadis le chemin pour descendre. Comme je le pensais, il était totalement impraticable pour des mortels. Une fois tout près du bord, je regard en arrière et constate, comme je l'avais pensé, que les immenses arbres qui entourent la propriété dissimulait la vue de la crique. Faisant un grand sourire aux autres, je saute dans le vide pour atterrir souplement sur le sable plusieurs mètres en contre bas. Voyant que je vais bien, ils me rejoignent sur le sable. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett me lancent un regard noir.

- Quoi? Dis-je en riant. Je suis immortelle je vous rappelle! Indestructible d'ailleurs, alors vous en faites pas !  
- Peut-être mais ne nous refait plus jamais un coup pareil! S'exclama Alice.  
- Promis, promis! Dis-je en rigolant.

En rigolant, je pose mon sac, qui contient le coffre, jette mes vêtements pour me retrouver dans un bikini avec le soutient gorge sans bretelle aux imprimés zèbres. Avec un sourire, je cours vers l'océan et plonge enfin dans cette eau chaude et azure qui m'avait tant manqué! Alice et Rosalie s'empresse de se déshabiller sous les yeux gourmant des garçons pour me rejoindre. Rapidement, Emmett, Jasper et finalement Edward, nous rejoigne et nous nous amusons pendant toute l'après-midi, sans soucis, sous les yeux attendris de Carlisle et Esmée qui profitent du soleil sur la plage.

Le temps passe si vite quand on ne fait rien d'autre que profiter du bon temps que je viens tout juste de me rendre compte que le soleil commence à décliner. Rapidement, je fais signe aux autres et nous regagnons la plage où nous nous rhabillons. Même si mon cœur est momentanément mort, je me sens comme s'il battait la chamade. Alice remarque mon état fébrile, rigole et me demande des détails.

- Alors, dit-elle, il était comment ce Will?  
- Will Turner, dis-je avec un sourire, était forgeron de métier et pirate d'âme. Il était le fils du seul matelot qui avait été fidèle à Jack quand Barbossa a fait sa mutinerie. Boule de bois Bill. C'était un jeune homme courageux, aventurier, gentil et prévenant. Il était aussi très mignon si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir!  
- Et…dit-elle en souriant. Il était quoi pour toi?  
- Un ami, dis-je en riant, au début du moins. J'en suis vite tombée amoureuse, on c'est fiancé après qu'il m'a sauvé de Barbossa et c'est ce même Barbossa qui nous a mariés pendant qu'on se battait sur le Hollandais pendant la guerre que je menais.  
- Oh, oh! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes mariés! Mme Turner!  
- Théoriquement, dis-je en riant, nous ne le sommes plus puisque je suis morte et que lui aussi !  
- Que des détails techniques! Dit-elle en riant.  
- Regardez l'horizon, dis-je en changeant radicalement, il y une vieille légende qui dit que, parfois, au coucher du soleil un éclaire vert apparait quelques seconde tout près de l'océan. On raconte qu'à chaque éclaire, une âme revient parmi les vivants.

Je me tais et personne ne me répond et nous fixons l'horizon. Soudain, un grand flash vert illumina l'horizon comme je le leur avais dit. Déjà, ils sont bouche bée, mais quand le Hollandais Volant fend finalement la mer pour en sortir comme un boulet de canon et amerrir sur l'océan tranquillement, ils sont complètement ébahis. Moi je souris largement, bien qu'un peu surprise. J'avais oubliée, depuis le temps, à quel point c'était surprenant quand le hollandais apparaissait ainsi. Avec ma vue nouvellement aiguisée, gracieuseté de la malédiction, j'aperçois Will Turner à la proue fièrement dressé. Il n'avait pas changer, pas du tout, en plus de trois siècles.


	5. Hi darling !

_**La Chronique de Lily :**`Coucou tout le monde! alors voilà le chapitre cinq ,les retrouvailles tant attendue! Au fait j'aimerais dédié cette fic à un ami! Il est l'un de mes plus grands fans et il aime vraiment ce que je fais, plus particulièrement Stranger Tides et Destinées entrelacées. Alors mon cher Jérémy, cette fic elle est pour toi :D Haha j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas me dire :P Bon sinon bonne lecture tout le monde et à bientôt! Et merci pour les reviews, elles font toujours plaisirs! Enjoy and Reviews!_

* * *

**_On Stranger Tides_**

**_  
Chapitre cinq : Hi darling!_**

Avec ma vue nouvellement aiguisée, gracieuseté de la malédiction, j'aperçois Will Turner à la proue fièrement dressé. Il n'avait pas changé, pas du tout, en plus de trois siècles. Moi j'avais quand même changée un peu, mes cheveux étaient plus foncés et j'étais plus jeune que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Les yeux fixés sur le navire, je vois qu'une barque est mise à l'eau et que Will y prend place avec quatre hommes. Par nervosité, ou par excitation, je ressers ma prise sur la poignée du coffre et lisse les plis de ma jupe noire qui m'arrête juste en haut des genoux. Lentement, la barque s'approche de la rive. Les Cullen sont disposés en demi cercle derrière moi, Jasper et Emmett directement derrière moi, et je les sens sur la défensive, près à ce battre. La barque accoste finalement et Will met pied à terre. Voilà qui est chanceux pour nous. Je vois qu'il est accompagné de Boule de bois et de trois inconnus. Il s'approche pour ce mettre a une distance raisonnable. Ses matelots se placent derrière lui, également près à en découdre. Will est le premier à parler.

- Savez-vous que ce coffre m'appartient, miss? Dit-il de sa voix chaude.  
- Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler Elizabeth, Will? Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Et ne me répondez-pas une fois de plus, miss Swann!  
- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.  
- Je viens de vous le dire mon cher, dis-je toujours en souriant, mais je vais quand même me présenter. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Swann Turner!  
- Elizabeth! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant. Ce n'est pas possible!  
- Et pourtant je suis là devant vous, Will. Dis-je avec un doux sourire.

En prononçant mon nom, il s'était approché pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi, rivant son regard au mien. Je lui fais un sourire resplendissant auquel il répond finalement après s'être assuré que je ne lui mentais pas. Il murmure mon prénom et m'attire dans ses bras. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et plonge mon visage dans son cou et lui le sien dans mes cheveux. J'inspire fortement pour me remplir de son odeur salée que j'aimais tant et qui m'avait tellement manquée. J'avais aimé cet homme plus que tout, plus que ma vie et bien que des siècles c'étaient écoulés, je l'aime toujours très fort. Seulement, il ne s'agit plus du même genre d'amour et je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui. Il gardera toujours une grande place dans mon cœur, mais ce dernier ne lui appartient plus et je sais que c'est réciproque. Nous nous séparons finalement et il me lance un drôle de regard avant de parler.

- Elizabeth, dit-il, est-ce votre ami là-bas qui grogne?

Je demeure surprise un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'Edward grognait bel et bien. Je me tourne vers lui et son regard est charbonneux et il semble furieux. Je sens la colère grimper en moi à une vitesse vertigineuse. D'un regard, j'interdis Jasper de me calmer. Comment peut-il se permettre de gronder contre Will? N'est-ce pas lui qui m'a abandonné en disant qu'il ne m'aimait plus? J'avance rapidement vers lui pour lui décrocher une droite du tonnerre. Il y a longtemps que j'en rêvais et, maintenant que je suis immortelle, j'ai pu assouvir ce besoin. Étalé à terre par le coup et la surprise, il me fait son regard de chiot battu. En retour je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Explosais-je. Tu n'as aucun droit de gronder contre qui que se soit! Je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne suis même plus avec toi! Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dis le jour où tu m'as lâchement abandonné dans les bois? Tu m'as dis : « tu ne m'apporte rien de bon. Je suis fatiguer de joué la mascarade. Je ne t'aime plus, Bella.» Hein, te souviens-tu de ce moment là? Te souviens-tu que tu m'aies volé mon cœur, mon âme et ma raison de vivre? Que tu m'ais volé ma famille, ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Tu m'as pris ma sœur, mon frère et mes deux meilleurs amis. Tu n'as même pas considérer mes sentiments et mes réactions, tu m'as simplement laissé là, alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de gronder contre Will?  
- Mais Bella…tenta-t-il alors que je demandais silencieusement à Rosalie d'arrêter de gronder contre son frère.  
- Il n'y a pas de mais! Dis-je, toujours en colère. Je connais tes raisons, Alice et Rosalie m'ont expliquées, mais cela revient au même. Il va falloir que tu te rentre dans le crâne que je ne suis plus avec toi et que je ne t'aime plus! Même si l'idée est totalement chevaleresque de ta part, cela demeure totalement stupide puisque c'est auprès de vous que j'étais en sécurité. Quand on rentrera à Forks va te balader en ville et sonde les esprits à la recherche des souvenirs des gens à mon propos et tu vas comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ajoutais-je moins fâchée, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. C'est jusque tes grondements m'ont mises en colère. J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu as fait sa, mais il fallait quand même que tu saches ce que je pensais. Je n'avais juste pas prévue de te les hurler à la figure, désolé!  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pardon! Dit-il en se relevant. Il y a vraiment aucune chance que tu reviennes avec moi ?  
- Je suis désolée, Edward. Dis-je. Mais on peut être amis, non?  
- On peut bien essayés! Dit-il, moins triste.  
- Bon je suis désolé de vous interrompre, dit alors Will, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je suis ici, bien que je suis ravi de vous voir Elizabeth.  
- Première des choses, dis-je en souriant, si vous le permettez mon cher ami, nous allons nous tutoyer, car ici il y a longtemps que le vouvoiement est disparu entres amis.  
- Sans problème, ma chère! Dit-il avec un sourire, alors?

Je ne dis rien et tire de mon corsage le médaillon maudit et lui met dans la main. Immédiatement, il reconnait la pièce et une expression horrifiée apparait sur son visage. Son regard va de moi à la pièce et de la pièce à moi pendant quelques minutes. Une expression grave apparaît également sur le visage de boule de bois quand il reconnait la pièce qu'il avait jadis envoyée à son fils.

- Comment? Demanda simplement Will  
- Pas la moindre idée. Dis-je. C'est Jasper qui l'avait et il dit qu'il l'a simplement trouvé. Mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est moi qui l'ai. Qu'en penses-tu?  
- Pour l'instant, dit-il, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire! Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir une de ces pièces un jour! Mais cela veux dire beaucoup de chose!  
- Je sais, dis-je, quelqu'un à trouver la isla de la muerta ! Et cela ne peut dire que…  
- Quelqu'un a le compas! Termina-t-il. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui!  
- Tu sais bien qu'il sait toujours choisir le moment opportun pour faire parler de lui! dis-je dans un rire  
- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu étais au courant pour « le moment opportun»?  
- Vous aviez la tendance à parler très fort! Dis-je en rigolant. Enfin, que devrait-on faire?  
- Une petite visite sur l'ile serait peut-être une bonne idée! Dit-il, pensif. Si quelqu'un t'a bel et bien envoyé le médaillon, il s'attend à nous voir aller sur l'ile!  
- Je suppose qu'il a fait en sorte également que ce ne soit pas aussi facile! Dis-je.  
- Je crois bien que le simple fait de mettra la pièce et le sang dans le coffre ne sera pas assez suffisant. Dit-il.  
- Oui, je crois qu'on a plus qu'à allé sur l'ile. Dis-je.  
- Encore faut-il savoir la trouver! Dit-il  
- Alors un petit tour sur Tortuga serait peut-être utile pour avoir des informations! Dis-je avec un sourire!  
- Je ne saurais dire si l'ile sera toujours la même. Dit Will.  
- Moi je suis prête à gager que ce ne sera pas une perte de temps! Dis-je en souriant.  
- Si tu le dis! Rigola-t-il. Mais avant d'embarquer, faudrait peut-être que tu fasses les présentations !  
- Oh! M'exclamais-je. J'étais en train d'oublier!

Je me retourne vers ma famille et leur fait un petit sourire d'excuse. Emmett est encore en train de se foutre de ma pomme, mais sinon je ne les ais pas vexés. Je leur fais signe de s'approcher et je rigole quand je vois Emmett et Jasper m'encadrer, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Rosalie se met devant Emmett à ma gauche et Alice devant Jasper à ma droite. Un grand sourire éclaire mon visage en les voyants si protecteurs. Esmée et Carlisle prennent place à côté de Rosalie et Edward proche d'Alice. Malgré tout, ils sont encore prêts à toutes les éventualités et prêts à me protéger. Je rigole doucement et leur parle.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive! Dis-je en souriant. Will m'a toujours très bien protégé!  
- Si tu le dis! Répondit Rosalie. Mais tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de te protéger!  
- Je sais, dis-je tendrement, merci Rose. Bon je vais faire les présentations. Will, Bill, je vous présente ma famille, le clan Cullen. Voici Carlisle et Esmée, nos parents. Ma sœur Alice et mon frère Emmett. Mon meilleur ami Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice et Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett. Et enfin, Edward, mon ex.  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrer! Dit-il en souriant. Je suis content de voir qu'elle a une famille comme la vôtre!  
- Nous sommes également heureux de vous rencontrez, Will. Répondit Carlisle. Pardonnez notre vigilance mais Bella a déjà bien assez souffert sans nous, alors nous ferons tout pour nous faire pardonner!  
- Et c'est déjà fait, Carlisle! Dis-je. De plus, n'oubliez pas que je suis immortelle pour un moment! Enfin, vous tous, je vous présente William Turner capitaine du Hollandais Volant et sont père William Turner senior, dit boule de bois bill ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faudrait lever l'ancre Capitaine!  
- Bien sûr, allons s'y! dit-il.

Nous récupérons nos sacs, sans oublier le coffre, et les plaçons dans la barque. Comme il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous tous, nous avons décidés d'y aller à pied comme aurait dit ce cher Barbossa. Quelques minutes plus tard, je mets le pied sur le pont du hollandais et je me sens envahis par une plénitude que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis tellement longtemps! J'avais toujours aimée la mer et j'étais enfin de retour! L'aventure promet d'être toute aussi exaltante que les précédentes! Avec un sourire pour moi, Will ordonne le départ. Tortuga nous voilà!


	6. Back in time on Tortuga

**LA Chronique de Lily! OMG Le chapitre six! lol Après je sais plus combien de siècles d'absence sur cette fic revoilà un chapitre! Je ne vous garantis pas que vous aurez les prochains chapitre prochainement mais je crois que j'ai retrouver la direction dans laquelle je voulais envoyer cette fic alors qui sait? Peut-être aura-t-elle une fin bientôt lol! En attendant bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!**

* * *

**On Stranger Tides**

**Chapitre six : Back in time on Tortuga**

Le Hollandais accosta à Tortuga au beau milieu de la nuit. Normalement le voyage prenait une nuit complète, mais le Hollandais demeurait le navire le plus rapide des caraïbes. Will donna ses ordres et vint, avec moi et les Cullen, à terre.

Rapidement, après quelques minutes de marche, nous entrions dans le village et comme je l'avais prévu, notre escapade ne sera probablement pas une perte de temps. On aurait dit que l'île aurait été oubliée par les âges car rien n'avait changé depuis mon dernier passage. Des pirates se battaient encore dans tous les coins, les détonations de révolvers et les chocs des épées nous parvenaient. Les filles de joies faisaient la fête dans les rues avec les beaux marins saouls comme des bottes.

Même le style vestimentaire était demeuré celui du XVIIe siècle. Voyant que les Cullen et moi nous faisons tache dans ce décor, je rebroussais chemin suivi des autres jusqu'à la «boutique» du village. Il faisait nuit alors, évidemment, elle était fermée alors je fis entré tout le monde par derrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, alors que je me précipitais vers les rayons, Carlisle prit la parole.

- Bella, dit-il, c'est un vol que tu es entrain de commettre!  
- Et alors? Répondis-je. Pardonnez-moi, Carlisle, mais nous sommes sur une île pirate et je suis une pirate alors je vis comme tel. De plus, si nous voulons les informations dont nous avons besoin, ce n'est pas habiller ainsi qu'on va les avoirs. Le monde dans lequel nous sommes sur cette île n'est plus celui dans lequel nous vivons. Nous sommes de retour au XVIIe siècle, c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté ici.  
- Je suis d'Accord avec toi, Elizabeth. Ajouta Will. L'île est en tout point pareil à la dernière fois que nous sommes venus quelques siècles plus tôt. Il va falloir agir dans les règles pirates.  
- Qui sont? Demanda Carlisle.  
- Prend tous ce que tu peux, commença Will.  
- Et garde tout pour toi! Répliqua Bella en souriant. C'est la loi du plus fort. T'as pas d'argent? Alors prend ce qui te plait et si t'es le plus fort c'est a toi, sinon…  
- Sinon quoi? Demanda-t-il encore.  
- Sinon tu te fais tuer. Répondit Bella. Enfin, en théorie puisque nous sommes tous immortels. Mais assez perdu de temps, tout le monde se dirige dans les rayons et enfile ce qui lui plait. Will tu vas aider les garçons pour être sûr qu'ils n'oublient rien et moi je m'occupe des filles.

Sans un mot de plus, j'entraîne Rosalie, Alice et Esmée à ma suite, alors que Will attrape Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et Edward. Nous nous retrouvons tous dans l'arrière boutique une fois tout le monde changés. Je sursaute un instant en constatent qu'ils étaient tous vêtus, en pirates, comme dans mes rêves. Je rigolais également un peu en constatant que les vêtements de cette époque contrastaient avec les jeans et les pulls dont ils avaient l'habitude.

De notre côté, j'avais fais vêtir les filles à la mode masculine afin d'être plus à l'aise. Mais malgré les vêtements je demeurerais incertaine tant que je n'aurais pas d'arme. Malgré mon immortalité, je me sentirais en sécurité seulement quand j'aurais une épée dans les mains. Quand mon regard croisa celui de Will, il me lança un sourire avant de me parler.

- Tu es superbe Elizabeth! Rigola-t-il. J'ai pensé que ce chapeau te plairais alors attrape! Ajouta-t-il en me lançant un tricorne.  
- Merci! Lui répondis-je en posant un tricorne pareil à celui de Jack sur ma tête. Bon on devrait y aller! Et Will?  
- Oui? Demanda-t-il  
- Si tu vois une épée qui pourrait m'allée tu me l'attrape? Lui demandais-je  
- Tu es immortelle mais tu as besoin d'une épée? Rigola-t-il.  
- Je me sentirais plus en sécurité! Dis-je en riant également. Bon on y va!

Tout le monde acquiesce et nous sortons de la boutique pour prendre la direction de la principale taverne de l'île à la recherche d'information. Rapidement, Will vole une belle et longue épée d'argent, avec une garde dorée, qui siffle l'air sous mes moulinets. Le pauvre pirate qui la possédait était tellement ivre qu'il ne s'aperçu de rien. Je rigolais un instant du pauvre homme avant de me planter devant les portes de la taverne. Je sentais les regards des Cullen dans mon dos et je pouvais sentir leur grande surprise. L'habituel brouhaha de bataille, d'ivrogne et de filles de joies qui riaient aussi embrumées que les marins, s'élevait de l'intérieur. Je souris à Will et pousse la porte.

Je demeurais surprise sur le seuil. Tout était en tout point semblable. La grande pièce était largement éclairé par des chandelles dispersées partout, les quelques plantes vertes malmenées étaient encore présente et les vieilles tables de bois et leurs chaises étaient encore là. Quand je vis, dans le mur au milieu de l'escalier, un grand trou que j'avais fait moi-même en enfonçant un homme dedans je compris que quelques chose clochait. C'était comme je n'étais pas venu seulement depuis cinq ans ou moins. Le barman, d'après mes souvenirs, était vraiment semblable à celui que je connaissais. Will tourna un regard contrarié qui devait faire écho au mien et qui me laissait comprendre qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Je fronçais les sourcils et fit signe a tout le monde de se rapprocher.

- Bon, dis-je lentement, quelque chose cloche ici.  
- Je suis d'accord. Répondit Will. Tout est trop semblable.  
- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Carlisle.  
- Vous voyez le trou dans le mur au centre des marches? Demandais-je. Et bien c'est moi qui l'ai fait dans une bagarre. Les habitants de l'île ont beau avoir arrêtés de suivre les décennies dans leurs manières de vivres, c'est pas une raison pour ne pas réparer un trou comme cela!  
- De plus, repris Will, rien n'as changé! Et quand je dis rien sa va des tables, aux habitués, au barman!  
- Ce n'est définitivement pas normal! Répondis-je. Hey Will! Regarde, c'est Scarlett et Margaret! Ajoutais-je, bouche bée de surprise, à l'Adresse de Will.  
-C'est pas possible! S'exclama-t-il en détachant bien ses mots!  
- Qui sont Scarlett et Margaret? Demanda Alice.  
- Ce sont deux putains que Jack venait voir régulièrement et auxquelles il avait promis mers et mondes. Rigolais-je.  
- À chaque fois qu'on les a croisés avec Jack, ajouta Will en rigolant, il se faisait giflé.  
- Mais si ce sont vraiment elles, demanda Alice, qu'est-ce que sa veut dire?  
- Qu'une chose…dis-je sombrement. Nous avons, je ne sais comment, fait un saut de trois siècles dans le passé et nous somme de retour à la véritable époque.  
- C'est mauvais ça! S'Exclama Emmett  
- Pas tant que ça. Dis-je. Pour le moment, ça va nous faciliter la tâche! Si nous sommes bien à l'époque que je crois que nous sommes, nous trouverons facilement de l'aide!  
- A qui tu penses? Me demanda Will suspicieux.  
- D'après toi? Demandais-je en riant! Il faut trouver Jack et peut-être Barbossa.  
- Ça risque d'être amusant en tout cas ! rigola Will. Donc on cherche quoi comme info?  
- Tout ce qu'on peu avoir sur Jack. Dis-je. Et aussi, plus subtilement ce qu'on pourrais trouver sur la isla de la muerta et la perle.

Will et moi nous décidâmes de nous séparer. Les garçons iraient avec lui et les filles avec moi. Alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage, je nous dirigeait vers le fond de l'établissement tout en fouillant des yeux la foule présente. Je n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, nous étions de retour au XVIIe siècle! Je traversais la grande salle, les filles sur mes talons, en regardant à droite et à gauche à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner.

Nous avions presque fait le tour du premier étage quand j'apperçois un visage plus que familier. Devant nous, à moitié affalé sur une table avec un gobelet de rhum dans la main, se trouvait monsieur Gibbs! Rapidement, j'entraine les filles vers sa table. Je m'arrête a près d'un mètre, met les poings sur les hanches et le réveille en lui lançant le verre de rhum d'un gars qui passait par là.

- Bon dieu de merde mais qui est-ce qui a fait ça! S'exclama Gibbs en rogne.  
- Comptez vous chanceux que je ne vous ai pas balançé avec les cochons, Gibbs! M'exclamais-je en souriant.  
- Nom de Dieu! S'écria-t-il quand il m'eut reconnu. Elizabeth! Comment c'est possible!  
- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir, Gibbs! Rigolais-je en prenant place à sa table avec la choppe de rhum que j'ai piqué à un autre gars. Et que voulez-vous dire par comment est-ce possible?  
- Pardonnez-moi madame Turner! Répondit-il dans un sourire. Évidament, je suis heureux de vous revoir, mais sans vouloir vous vexer, Elizabeth, vous êtes morte y'a deux ans maintenant!  
- Ah, déjà? Demandais-je, à peine surprise. Voyez-vous mon cher Gibbs mes amis et moi venons d'un futur assez éloigné!  
- Cela ne m'étonne pas tant que ça! Répondit-il, pensif. Votre manière d'agir n'est plus aussi « petite princesse » qu'avant. Sans vouloir vous vexer! Ajouta-t-il rapidement  
- Ne vous en faite pas Gibbs! Rigolais-je. Je sais que malgré tout j'avais des manières de mijorée! De la où je viens, les femmes aussi ont le droit de porter des pentalons!  
- Vraiment? Demanda-t-il, intéressé. Comment sont les femmes par chez vous? Rigola-t-il.  
- Oh, elle vous plairait! Rigolais-je en prenant une gorgée de rhum. Elles aiment faire la fête, boire jusqu'à plus soif! Elles aiment baiser et suivre la mode qui consiste habituellement à couvrire le moins de peau possible! Enfin, elles ne sont pas toutes commes ça mais je sais que c'est celles-là qui vous plairait!  
- Ça c'est certain! Répondit-il en riant. Bref, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?  
- J'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve Jack, Gibbs! Répondis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Une pièce du trésor de Cortez a refait surface à mon époque et c'est a cause d'elle que nous sommes ici.  
- Une pièce du trésor? Répondit-il surpris. À votre époque? Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi dire!  
- Je suis aussi restée assez surprise de trouver le médaillon au cou de mon meilleur ami! Rigolais-je. Je ne sais vraiment pas a quoi m'attendre, mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire de mieux que trouver Jack! Il a toujours le chic pour trouver les pires idées possibles pour nous sortir du pétrin!

- C'est sûr que pour se rendre sur l'île, vous aurez besoin du compas de Jack! Répondit Gibbs, pensif. Le seul problème c'est que j'sais pas du tout où est passé ce brave vieux Jack. Habituellement c'est lui qui vient me chercher! Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.  
- Barbossa alors? Demandais-je, en grognant. Habituellement l'un n'est jamais loin de l'autre!  
- Non plus! Soupira Gibbs. Ils ont tous deux disparus de la carte après votre mort, Elizabeth. Y s'raconte que Jack aurait été dévasté par votre mort, qu'il s'en s'rait voulu, qu'il penserait que c'était d'sa faute.  
- Oh Jack! Soupirais-je tristement. Et la Perle? Personne ne l'a vu?  
- Quelques rumeurs disent qu'un vaisseau aux voiles noires auraient été vu près de l'île des naufragés, dans le secteur de la Isla de Muerta et près de Port Royal. Mais rien n'indique qu'c'est vraiment la Perle.  
- Bon…murmurais-je, pensive. C'est pas bon pour nous, ça!  
- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus, Elizabeth! Répondit Gibbs.  
- Alors on fait quoi? Demanda Alice.  
- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de repérer Jack avec tes visions? Lui demandais-je.  
- Il est vivant, c'est tout ce que je vois. Répondit-elle après un temps. Désolé.  
- C'est déjà ça! Répondis-je en soupirant. Seriez-vous partant pour une petite aventure en mer, Gibbs? Personne ne connait Jack Sparrow aussi bien que vous!  
- Je n'srais pas contre! Répondit Gibbs en souriant. Mais avez-vous un bâteau? Parce que sans ça on va pas loin!  
- Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je suis là! Répondit Will en se joignant à nous. Bonsoir Gibbs!  
- Tien, Capitaine Turner! Répondit Gibbs en souriant. Ça faisait un bail!  
- Vous ne pouvez pas si bien dire! Répondit Will dans un rire. Je viens de la même époque qu'Elizabeth!  
- Oh! Ça explique tout! Répondit Gibbs. Je m'demandais aussi comment vous aviez fait pour atterrire ici, Elizabeth.  
- Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles? Demanda Will.  
- Aucune trace de Jack ni de Barbossa. Soupirais-je. Je suis morte depuis deux ans déjà donc cela fait cinq ans que tu es devenu capitaine du Hollandais.  
- Aucune trace de l'un ou de l'autre? Répéta Will, surpris.  
- Un navire aux voiles noires aurait été vu dans le secteur de la isla de muerta, près de l'île des naufragés et près de Port Royal mais hormis les voiles noires rien n'indique que ce soit la Perle. Ou un réel bateau pirate au demeurant!  
- Alors que fait-on? Demanda Carlisle aussi soucieux que Will et moi.  
- Je suppose…commensais-je, pensive. Je suppose que nous remettre en mer serait déjà une idée. Et je pense que l'on pourrait aller faire un tour du côté de l'Île des naufragés, peut-être que le Capitaine Teague sait où se trouve son fils?  
- Je crois que c'est la seule piste que nous avons! Répondit Will. D'autant plus qu''un vaisseau aux voiles noires a été apperçue par là bas!  
- Mais…euh…Les vaisseaux pirates n'ont pas tous des voiles noires? Demanda Alice, incertaine.  
- Non pas du tout! Répondis-je dans un éclat de rire. C'est a cause d'Hollywood que c'est devenu un stéréotype! Les bateaux asiatiques, comme ceux de Sao Feng, ont des voiles de bois brunes pour la plus part. J'ai déjà vue un bateau pirate avec des voiles aux couleurs de l'Angleterre c'est dire! Les voiles noires sont réserver à une légendaire et très craint navire du nom de La Perle Noire! C'est le bâteau du Capitaine Jack Sparrow!  
- Ou du Capitaine Hector Barbossa! Rigola Will. Ils passaient leurs temps à se le voler l'un l'autre!  
- Je comprend mieux pourquoi les rumeurs sont intéressantes maintenant! Rigola Alice. Alors qu'attendons-nous?  
- En route moussaillons! Répondit Gibbs gaiement.

Nous imitâmes tous monsieur Gibbs et quittèrent la taverne rapidement. En chemin pour les quaies je fais les présentations et explique brièvement a Gibbs ce que sont les Cullen. Heureusement pour nous, bien qu'énormément supersticieux, Gibbs prend bien la nouvelle et ne semble pas craindre outre mesure ma famille. Quoi que avec tous ce qu'il a vécu en mer il doit commencer à être immunisé contre ce genre de chose.

Rapidement, nous montons à bord du Hollandais et Will nous quitte pour donner ses directives. Gibbs lui en est déjà à la moitiée de l'histoire maintenant connue sous le nom de La malédiction de la Perle Noire et il est ravis par l'attention démesurée que lui offre son auditoire. Je rigole doucement au souvenir de celle que je fus et les quittes pour aller à l'avant du navire. À peine sorti de port, le Hollandais Vollant fend la mer à toute vitesse. Le vent fait voler mes cheveux et les effluves marines emplissent mes narines. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, si on va s'en sortir, si on va rentrer chez nous, mais je sais que cette nouvelle aventure arrive à un moment de ma vie où j'en avais vraiment besoin. Personellement, si nous venions à ne pas pouvoir rentrer je serais heureuse de rester ici pour le reste de ma vie, mais comme je sais que mes amis n'aimeraient probablement pas cela autant que moi je pris pour que l'on puisse rentrer sains et saufs. Quoi que pour le moment je pris pour que Jack soit toujours en vie car je dois lui retirer de la tête toute culpabilitié consernant ma mort. Je savais qu'il se sentirait coupable de ce fait et ce n'est en aucun cas acceptable car il n'aurait rien pu faire. Et puis, qui sais, peut-être pourrais-je lui offrire l'immortalité qu'il a toujours voulu avoir grâce aux Cullen? Je parviens finalement a enfermer dans un coin de ma tête toutes mes inquiétudes car si Jack m'a bien appris une chose c'Est qu'il faut toujours faire confiance à son instinct. Alors je cesse de trop pensé et profite de mon retour sur un navire pour apprécier le voyage.


End file.
